


An Unspoken Past

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is mentioned, Alforan - Freeform, Coran Week 2016, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Coran Week: Day 1: Young Coran





	

It had only been a few hours since Allura had been forced to destroy the AI of Alfor and Coran had retired to his quarters. The paladins and Allura were currently trying to eat dinner. He knew he should join them, but he was close to breaking and didn’t want to do so in front of everyone.

Locking his quarter’s door behind him Coran made his way to his bed and took a tablet from under it. This tablet contained the contents of every photo that either he or loved ones had taken before Zarkon had attacked and he and Allura had gone into the cryopods. Turning the device on he selected the last photo that had been added.

The photo was of him and Alfor. He remembered it as if it had just happened. It had been taken a few hours before the war had started. In the photo they were holding hands and kissing. Only he and Alfor knew about the photo. Considering his AI had just been destroyed Coran knew he was the only one that knew of its existence now. On the day it had been taken Alfor had decided to take him on a private picnic. It definitely reminded him of simpler times.

He then chose an earlier picture. This picture was when he first met baby Allura. Coran smiled. He’d never Alfor as happy as he had been on that day. He hadn’t had a mustache back then.  

Going back further he began to come across all the photos he had from during boot camp when he’d been a young fresh faced individual determined to do his best. Quite like the current Paladins were. It wasn’t long before he found the pictures of before boot camp. The pictures were him with his family. Upon seeing it Coran felt a couple of tears begin to roll down his face. Before now he hadn’t really confronted his feelings towards it, but he would not deny it now. He missed his family far more than he had let himself believe. As he scrolled through the pictures he was more and more sure of that.

After a short while Coran turned the tablet off and placed it on the bed beside him. The photos had triggered many happy memories and as a result he found himself crying a helluva lot harder than he had ever done so in the past. A short while later he hears someone knocking at his door and then hears Allura’s voice.

“Coran? Are you going to join us anytime soon?” her voice is gentle, but filled with sadness. He believes he can hear some worry in it as well.

Worried that when he calls out to reply Coran takes a moment to collect himself. “I’ll be there in a little bit!” he chimes far happier than he actually is.

“Okay.” she replied and Coran listens to her walk away.

Coran makes his way to his bathroom and gets rid of any trace that he had been crying. Allura and the Paladins had so much to deal with at current that he didn’t want them to be concerned about him. Once he was sure that he was presentable he made his way back to his bed and placed the tablet back underneath his bed. He then made his way to the dining room to join Allura and the Paladins.


End file.
